Isaac Cross
Isaac Cross is a surgical intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History First Day On his first day as a surgical intern, Isaac was assigned to Stephanie Edwards. When a tunnel collapsed, they rushed to help her while she tended to Joan Paulson. He also at one point took blood samples to the lab while eating food from the rescheduled reception of Richard Webber and Catherine Avery. ("Time Stops") When the doctors realized that they had a very short window to get Keith Gardner to an OR after removing him from his car, Isaac, along with the other interns, was posted along the path to keep it clear for them. He rounded out his first day by rounding on a stable, post-op Joan and getting the opportunity to ask Stephanie questions. ("You're My Home") Aliyah Hamed While the doctors were operating on Aliyah, Amelia pointed out that Meredith was mad about the wall. Isaac asked what wall, but he was quickly silenced and told just to stand there. ("Sledgehammer") Anatomy Class Isaac attended Meredith's anatomy class. ("Sledgehammer") Jade Bell When Jade Bell came into the ER with a head laceration, Isaac wanted to discharge her after stitching it up. However, she was later admitted to the hospital with a pituitary tumor. ("Walking Tall") Communication Training Seeing that the interns weren't well-trained in delivering bad news to patient families, Owen Hunt insisted that they all be trained. He taught them the four Ls (Location, language, body language, and leave) and informed them that they'd be telling the families of the people who died in the ER that day. ("Old Time Rock and Roll") Dinner Party Not wanting to go out to get it herself, Jo Wilson called Issac from the party to get him to go to the store and buy cheese for the party. He showed up with the cheese and Jo tried to dismiss him, but Arizona invited him to sit with them, so he pulled up a toy rocking horse and joined them at the table. ("Guess Who's Coming to Dinner") Maya Roberts While working on the case of Maya Roberts, Isaac, along with Alex, was fired by Maya. He wondered how that worked and if it would go on his permanent record. ("All I Want is You") Triple Organ Transplant Isaac worked on the procurement side of Kelsey's transplant surgery. ("I Am Not Waiting Anymore") Code Pink During the Code Pink, Isaac found himself unable to get through a door as he expected. He later went through the door when Alex opened it with a security guard's badge. ("There's a Fine, Fine Line") Andrew's Beating When Andrew was badly beaten by Alex, Isaac met the ambulance and treated Andrew in the ER. ("Undo") Kidney Transplant Isaac scrubbed in to assist Ben on a kidney retrieval. When the kidney was removed, the remaining kidney died and Ben and Isaac kept her stable while they tried to figure out if the kidney would be given back to her or transplanted as intended. While they worked, they talked about what they'd do. Ben believed Cynthia would want the kidney to go to her son, but Isaac said with only one kidney, she might want to keep it, as that's what he'd want to do. ("Back Where You Belong") Tuberculosis Isaac lay in a bed in the ER when he had abdominal pain. Stephanie didn't take his concern seriously and believed he had nothing. However, he insisted she treat him, so she did a CT, which showed diverticulitis. April, Stephanie, and Andrew took him into surgery, where April discovered abdominal tuberculosis. The OR was quarantined and after April finished his surgery, Isaac was put in isolation to recover. ("What's Inside") Hospital Fire During the fire that covered two floors of the hospital, Isaac and Ben carried one patient at a time down the four flights of stairs to evacuate them. ("Ring of Fire") Relationships Romantic Jo Wilson Isaac developed a crush on Jo and began flirting with her, offering to wait with her for lab samples and becoming excited when she tried to stop Stephanie from taking him to prep a patient for surgery. However, she was completely oblivious to his advances. ("Walking Tall") Career Isaac is a surgical intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. He joined the program for the 2016-2017 residency year, and was assigned to Stephanie Edwards. Notes and Trivia *He once saw LeBron James at an airport.Walking Tall, 12x02 *He's allergic to iodine dye.What's Inside, 13x19 *He has insurance through the Affordable Care Act.What's Inside, 13x19 *His grandmother smoked.What's Inside, 13x19 *He went on a cruise to Baja with his mom.What's Inside, 13x19 *He spent a month in India volunteering.What's Inside, 13x19 Gallery Episodic 11x23Isaac.png|Time Stops 11x24Isaac.png|You're My Home 12x01IsaacCross.png|Sledgehammer 12x02IsaacCross.png|Walking Tall 12x04IsaacCross.png|Old Time Rock and Roll 12x05IsaacCross.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner 12x06IsaacCross.png|The Me Nobody Knows 12x07IsaacCross.png|Something Against You 12x08IsaacCross.png|Things We Lost in the Fire 12x09IsaacCross.png|The Sound of Silence 12x10IsaacCross.png|All I Want is You 12x15IsaacCross.png|I Am Not Waiting Anymore 12x18IsaacCross.png|There's a Fine, Fine Line 12x24IsaacCross.png|Family Affair 13x01IsaacCross.png|Undo 13x14IsaacCross.png|Back Where You Belong 13x19IsaacCross.png|What's Inside 13x24IsaacCross.png|Ring of Fire Episode Stills 12x01-5.jpg 12x01-8.jpg 12x01-9.jpg 12x04-11.jpg 12x04-28.jpg 12x04-35.jpg 12x05-1.jpg 12x05-8.jpg 12x05-10.jpg 12x05-21.jpg 12x06-16.jpg 12x06-33.jpg 12x06-54.jpg 12x06-57.jpg 12x15-11.jpg Appearances fr:Isaac Cross Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:GA S13 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (General) Category:Patients (ID)